Amor de locos
by Ana-Asato02
Summary: AU/ Rachel Roth tiene una extraña compulsión para que todo tenga un orden exacto. Garfield Logan es un desastre total. Rachel ama la rutina y no le gusta que esta se rompa. Garfield no tiene un plan a seguir y deja que la suerte sea su guía. ¿Que pasara cuando estos dos se conozcan?/Basado en Seguirte o Perderte/
1. ¿Qué es y que fue de Rachel Roth?

_La gente me tacha de loca._

 _Para mi ellos son los locos._

 _Sinceramente, yo no le veía problema alguno a mi "extraña obsesión" solo me gustaba el orden y creía que eso era todo lo necesario para que alguien pueda vivir en paz y tranquilamente. Me levante de mi cama y observe la rosa marchita que estaba en mi buro y me acerque para peinar mi cabello de color morado, me quede viendo por un momento mi reflejo y me di cuenta de que se asomaban las raíces de mi pelo color negro y de un cajón saque una pequeña libreta y anote rápidamente "Retocarme el pelo", me puse mi uniforme para ir a "Titans breakfast" la cafetería que le pertenecía a mi mejor amigo Victor al cual lo conocían como Cyborg y en la cual trabajaba con una amiga su nombre era Kori, pero a ella le gustaba más de que le dijeran Star ya que su nombre no era del todo de su agrado._

 _Fui caminando 3 calles mientras me detenía a hablar con los pájaros o al menos sonreírles. Llegue 10 minutos antes y vi como Victor se me acercaba y me daba un abrazo y me decía -Pero mira es RaeRae la que está aquí- yo solo lo volteé a ver y le dije –Hace dos años en que nadie me dice Rae- el me volteo a ver y me dijo –Oye, Raven creo que deberías darte cuenta de que él no va a regresar- fue cuando el dio treinta y siete pasos para llegar al mostrador y ponerse detrás de él. Solo le dirigí una mirada sarcástica y di 40 pasos para llegar al armario donde poníamos nuestras cosas los empleados y conté las 5 divisiones que separaban el lugar que correspondía a cada empleado que trabajaba aquí. Me acerque a mi parte que era la segunda de esas divisiones y tome el mandil de color verde que era mi favorito para ponérmelo tres veces hasta que supiera que estaba bien puesto y amarrármelo cuatro para estar segura de que no se soltaría y cerré la puerta para quedarme viendo la puerta y recordar lo que pasó dos años atrás._

* * *

Camine dos calles y corrí una mientras me sujetaba mi cabello negro en una coleta negra y abría la puerta tres veces la primera para que la escucharan, la segundas para que se dieran cuenta de que había llegado y la tercera para que les quedara claro. –Hola Rachel- saludo Víctor –Hola Víctor- di 40 pasos para llegar al armario de los trabajadores y conté los cinco espacios donde solo había tres ocupados. El primero era de Víctor donde estaban sus mandiles y sus diferentes camisas para reuniones que tenía, el segundo era de Star en el cual estaba su uniforme y una bolsa de cosas que serían necesarias y la tercera era en donde estaban mis siete mandiles enrollados perfectamente y ordenados correspondiente el día en el que tocaba un color… hoy tocaba el color verde y no era para esperarse de que ese era el color que menos me gustaba, sin embargo me lo puso siete veces para asegurarme de que no se me cayera y me lo amarré diez para asegurarme de que no se me desabrochara. Sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro y voltee a ver y vi a mi amiga Star y le dedique una sonrisa –Hola Star- La pelirroja se me acerco y me abrazo y me dijo –Hola amiga Rachel- pero al separarse se dio cuenta de que yo no la escuchaba, porque en ese momento lo vi por primera vez a él.

Eran las diez de la mañana con quince minutos y diecisiete segundos cuando lo vi por primera vez. Traía el pelo de color verde que contrastaba con la piel blanca de aquel joven, los ojos de color verde azulado una chamarra muy gruesa de color rosa y unos shorts color naranja fosforescente, de calzado traía una bota de color negro y un converse color rojo.

-Buenas noches- dijo muy sonriente –Mi nombre es Garfield Mark Logan, la piedra me hablo sobre el anuncio de se necesita nuevo empleado y creí que tal vez me lo podrían dar a mí ya que cumplo con todos los requisitos, además a los pájaros no les gusta que este saliendo con esas malas mujeres – el sonrió mostrando que tenía los colmillos más afilados que su dentadura al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano por su cabello dejando a la vista unas raíces de color rubio que podía hacer competencia con el trigo y fue cuando sus ojos de un color muy extraño se posaron y juntaron con mis ojos violetas y el con una sonrisa y con cara de que me conocía de toda la vida se me acercó y me dijo –Hola Raven, o prefieres que te diga RaeRae- solo lo vi y me dio cuenta de que lo quería golpear 24 veces, luego 23, 22, 21…-No te conozco- y el solo me volvió a sonreír y me dijo –Quieres venir conmigo a Australia o a Colombia, no me importa repetir países- levante la mirada y molesta le dije –Mi nombre no es Raven, es Rachel y no quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte- al terminar eso di un fuerte golpe que rompí uno de los floreros del mostrador. Star fue corriendo y me tomo de los brazos y me sacudió –No... No... Mi rutina... Esta arruinada... Mi rutina…- entonces lo voltee a ver y le dirigí una mirada de mucho odio y rencor.

Fue así como comenzó todo


	2. Notas de autor

HOLA! Soy yo otra vez… jajajajaja pensé de que sería una buena idea poner primero mis capítulos y luego otro en donde solo sea de comentarios y pues ya xD

Esta idea no es original mía, sin embargo solo la idea toda la historia si es mía no sé si me entienden. En si la idea es de una chica que esta obsesionada con el orden y llega una persona que es todo lo contrario y se enamoran, así que la idea es esa sin embargo yo la desarrollare de una manera distinta a la de ella.

Espero que sea de su agrado xD

Por cierto, lo que esta en cursiva es lo que pasa en la actualidad y lo que esta normal es lo que paso hace dos años xD


End file.
